deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man VS Samus Aran
Mega Man VS Samus Aran Composite (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) Mega Man VS Samus V2 (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (V.2) Mega Man VS Samus Aran is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features Mega Man from the eponymous metaseries and Samus Aran from the Metroid metaseries. Description It's Capcom VS Nintendo in a battle to shake the Earth! Two armored weapons of justice with arm cannons and a tendency to steal other's weapons fight it out in a DEATH BATTLE!! (Note: Composite versions of both Mega Man and Samus will be used. This includes ALL of Samus's suits and Archie Mega Man. Yes, I know, not my style, but I WANTED TO TRY IT OUT!) Interlude Wiz: Heroes in video games are incredibly easy to come by. Over the years, there's been hundreds, if not thousands of great heroes. Boomstick: And these two heroes have some kick-ass arm cannons! We've got Mega Man, the Blue Bomber! Wiz: And Samus Aran, the intergalactic Metroid Hunter! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mega Man Rocks into Death Battle! Wiz: The year is 20XX. Humans have advanced so far in robotics that some of the AIs made seem almost like human life. Boomstick: This was thanks to the great minds of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily...bet you can tell just by their names who becomes the evil one. (Silence) Boomstick: It's suuuuuper easy. Wiz: Wily. It's Wily. Boomstick: Aw come on! I wanted to see if they could get it right! Wiz: That makes no sense on several levels but anyways..Wily didn't like how Light was basically stealing the show and hogging all of the glory. So Wily decided like any good scientist..to reprogram the robots and attempt to take over the world. And with Cut Man, Guts Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, and Ice Man he nearly did. Boomstick: That was until Rock, one of Light's robot lab assistants saw all of the destruction Dr. Wily caused and decided to be modified into a combat robot. From this day on, Rock would be known as the Super Fighting Robot, Mega Man! Wiz and Boomstick: NANANANAAA! THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! MEGA MAN! FIGHTING TO SAAAAAVE....THE WORLD!! (Both of them bust out laughing) Wiz: Aha..even I have to admit that song is great. Boomstick: Hehe...yeah. Wiz: Mega Man is a Robot Master. He doesn't exactly have free will, he has limitations, but he is always able to go beyond them. Boomstick: With Rock upgraded, he set out to stop Wily. And he did! 11 times...plus a Spin-Off...and a Soccer Game....but why though?? Wiz: Mega Man's armor is composed of an ultra strong material known as Ceramic Titanium, or Ceratanium for short. This is a special material that is not only stronger and lighter than Titanium (of course it is), but is also paramagnetic, which means it is highly resistant to magnets, but still is a little magnetic. Boomstick: His go-to weapon is his standard Mega Buster, which is ironically not standard in the slightest. It is an arm cannon that fires compressed shots of Solar Energy, so it's good for the environment while mowing down hordes of robots. That's my kinda weapon. Wiz: He can even charge it up for a devastating Charge Shot which tears through metal like a knife through butter. He can even transform both of his hands into the Double Mega Buster, which was able to obliterate an entire temple and Ra Thor in Super Adventure Rockman. But even one use may be able to overheat his circuits and possibly kill him, so he barely uses it. He can slide across the ground to reach tight places. Boomstick: But Mega Man's whole thing is his Variable Weapons System. This allows him to copy the abilities of his fallen foes. Unfortunately for him, Dr. Light forgot to program the VWS with the ability to copy living things. Wiz: But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Not in the slightest. Samus Aran Blasts into Death Battle! Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Next Time.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Mega Man vs Metroid' themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles